criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Nathan Pandit (Mister Negative)
If Nathan returned from the dead and met the GPD again in Newmark: Ressurection: A few months after Nathan’s death, the poison that killed him suddenly became purple started moving around his bloodstream, reactivating his heart and restoring his rotting organs. However, the lack of oxygen from his death cause Nathan to be in a quick coma for weeks, but the welled up hate and anger kept him alive and made the poison and blood move faster. His body then turned negative and blasted off his own grave, escaping his doomed fate. With his hatred still within him and confused of his own powers, Nathan has other plans. “''YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! ALL OF THESE OF MONTHS OF TORMENT AND PAIN ARE JUST LESSONS OF OUR FATES! YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME THING ONCE I’M DONE WITH YOU!''” - Nathan Pandit Nathan Pandit/Mister Negative; Age: 38 (biologically 37), Height: 5’11, Weight: 174lb, Blood: AB+/N- (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Coroner, Mighty Zooniverse Veterinarian, Orchids Fanatics Club Member, Terrorist Appearance: As Nathan, he wears his funeral clothes that he still keeps months after his death and doesn’t have grays on his hair anymore. As Mister Negative, his clothes become a reversed color, with his black tie, jacket, pants, shoes, hair, and pupils white while his skin, white shirt, and handkerchief turn black. He is also seen wielding a sword with a black corrupted blade and white handle. Personality: Upon his resurrection, Nathan becomes angered and fearful of his death and being in his own grave. After gaining his memories for a short while and seeing several graves, the fear turned into hate, having a grudge not only against Kit for murdering him, but the ones who take people’s lives for personal gain. As Nathan, he is calm and calculating, being indifferent and polite to other people while planning in secret. As Mister Negative, he is ruthless and believes himself to be a hero of the story, leading a group of “demons” (corrupted people) and unaware of his own actions and consequences. Nathan is aware of his duality, but doesn’t seem to care about it as he died once. Despite this, Nathan becomes very emotional over meeting the player again and struggles whether to kill them or not. Powers and Abilities: Due to gaining powers from the radioactive poison of a eastern coral snake and suffering immense guilt and anger from his death, Mister Negative can use his negative powers to corrupt people and create corrupting hallucinations to victims. He is very fast and strong too, able to fight through many police officers despite being cornered. Nathan also displays great swordsmanship skills, usually combining his negative powers to his sword. Mister Negative can also use his powers to create realistic illusions like murdered victims and demons. When angered, Nathan unleashes several monstrous beings that represent every sin in his life and mind. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts